Removable power cells or battery packs are often used to power many types portable electronic devices. These cells are often rechargeable and arranged into a shape to fit a particular form factor. In order to offer many of these electronic devices at a low cost, a battery pack often is comprised of non-rechargeable alkaline cells. When the capacity of the battery cells becomes spent or expended, the battery pack can be discarded or the individual cells replaced in order to provide the device with sufficient operating voltage. Moreover, some electronic devices include rechargeable cells, the battery pack containing these cells must be physically removed from the electronic device in order to be recharged or the device placed into a specially designed "cradle" charger where there recharging terminals can be accessed.
Thus, the need exists for a battery pack that is capable of being easily recharged in or out of the electronic device and does not require a cradle charger or other specialized charging system to hold the battery while being recharged.